A HERO at last
by READER-CHAN98
Summary: Izumi midoriya was finally going to be a HERO to some one. (OOC-Quirkless Deku) *Character death warning*
1. Beginning and end

This is a simple one shot I decided to write because it has been on my mind for a while now. Izumi midoriya was finally going to be a **HERO** to some one. (OOC-Quirkless Deku)

***Character death warning***

《**Note I do not own My hero academia (Boku no Hero Academia) I just wright this story for my entertainment and by no meant make any profit from this story.**》

Actions

"Speech"

"SHOUTING"

'_Thoughts_'

**ALL MIGHT**

**Midoriya pov.**

_' **NO I DON' T THINK YOU CAN BE A HERO WITHOUT A QUIRK. IF YOU WANT TO SAVE PEOPLE SO BAD THEN JOIN THE POLICE OR BECOME A DOCTOR. SURE THEY DON'T GET THE SAME RECOGNITION BUT THEY STILL SAVE LIVES ALL THE SAME '**_

_'__Ha a useless quirkless deku like you could never become any thing but a waist of space.'_

_'The quirkless loser wants to become a hero. Ha like that will ever happen. Hahaha hahahaha.'_

"Kacchan was right. They all where right. I can't believe it took being saved by All might after nearly dieing for me to realize that I'll never be a hero."

**_Later_**

_'I wonder what is with all this commotion is __all about.' _" Excuse me mister but why is every one just standing around? Is it a villain or something?"

"It is some kind of sluge monster and no one of the heros can do anything about it because they're quirks might harm the kid it has as a hostage."

_'Wait sluge monster that sounds like the thing all might saved me from. But that can't be. He saved me and captured the sluge in those bottles he had.__' _"Thank you sir"

_' I wonder who is the kid. I mean it's not like I might know them but still I feel bad for them.'_ **"**DAMMIT LET ME GO YOU SICK FREAK"_'Wait that sounded like'_ I look to see Kacchan surrounded by the same sluge I was only earlier today.

"KACCHAN"

"KACCHAN JUST HANG IN THERE!!!"

_'I have to save him I just have to. Maby if I somehow save him my life would have meant something. He has a quirk and can become a great hero with it one day.'_

_'__He can still find happiness and find someone that he can be happy with and love. I know that will never be me. Im nothing but a useless waist of space. I mean he tells me that every day so it must be true right._'

I start digging into the sluge monster and even get kacchans mouth free so he can breathe.

"DAMMIT DEKU WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING. YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH WILL GET YOUR SELF KILLED BY DOING THIS!!"

_'And what it first thing he says to me?That I am useless. Well not today because today _I _will be the hero no matter what I have to do to save him.'_

"Don't worry Kacchan I'll save you"_ 'Ok so it would seem that I won't be able to pull him out but maby , just maby I can push him out of this thing.'_

_'I push and push and kacchan is starting to budge. Just a little more and he will be free. But I won't be able to get him far enough in time so maby I should just take a running start and knok him out of the sluge.'_

And with that I start to back away from the sluge just enough for to start running at it again and knok him out of the slime.

"**WHAT THE HELL DEKU WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"****"I JUST HAD TO SAVE YOU. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU YOU JURK. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU AFTER EVERY THING YOU PUT ME THROUGH AND THAT IS HOW YOU THANK ME !"**I try to slap him across the face but my arms won't move. I try to move any part of my body and still nothing but my head will move. I start to panic and look down and see I'm now encased up to my neck in the slime and all I can hear is someone manically laughing and a sence of dredd starts to creep over me like the slime monsters tendrils that are starting to suffocate me.

One last time I break free of the slime on my face to tell kacchan wat I was never brave enough to do. "Kacchan I did this because I love you and you can still become what we always dreamed about. Become the greatest hero I know you can become."

"Deku don't you dare say that to me. Don't you dare think I will just sit by and let a deku like you save me. This is not the end. YOU HEAR ME. I REFUSE TO BE SAVED BY SOME ONE LIKE YOU."

I can't help but feel conflicted about the smile slowly creeping onto my face."I just realised something kacchan." My eyes start to tear up at the thought. "I have become **A *HERO* at last."**The slime thing is back in my mouth and everything is starting to get dark and I can't hear any thing around me. One last tear fell at the last thought I had before everything just went blank.

_'At least you will live and be able to follow your dreams. I will miss you my crush , my unrequited love , my kacchan."_

***P.O.V NOBODY***

**" Earlier today a young local girl gave her live to save a young boy from a villain attack. And now onto the next news story."**


	2. ONE

ok so I will continue with this story for now till further notice. But the chapters will all be less than 2k words each. I will remove this once I am done writing this chapter .


End file.
